


A Good Morning

by parabatai_bond



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabatai_bond/pseuds/parabatai_bond
Summary: Simon and Jace have a casual morning in bed with pancakes





	A Good Morning

Being with Jace Lightwood meant there was never a dull moment. Whether it be a romantic, home cooked Italian meal in their dinky apartment or, way back in high school, how Jace asked Simon to prom by composing a piece of music and having the school dance team perform a routine along with it in front of the whole school (yes, that actually happened.) Not to mention the parties (the ones they went to both during and after high school.)

But the mornings . . . Dear God, the mornings spent in bed with Jace were a heaven on Earth all by themselves. And although the morning sex was just as fantastic as any other time of the day, he really enjoyed their lazy mornings much more, especially on weekends when they didn't have anywhere to be for hours.

Simon always thinks of one August morning that they spent together, just a few months after they'd moved into their first apartment alone, versus when they'd shared one with Clary and Isabelle. He thinks that day was actually a Saturday as well.

It started a little something like this:

Simon woke up after Jace, as always, the blond’s brain hardwired to wake up at the crack of dawn, just following a subconscious habit of waking up before dawn to train, something Robert Lightwood had instilled in all of his children, adopted or not.

It was a soft touch, he remembered, that had woken him up. Since Jace woke up much before Simon, he would do one of two things: 1) Make breakfast in bed for the both of them, or 2) lay there and observe the still, peacefulness on Simon’s face that was rare for the hyperactive nerd. During option two, Jace would always move his boyfriend’s hair out of his face whenever he shifted in his sleep.

That August morning, though, Simon had opened his eyes to find that option 2 had been selected for that day. The first things he had the pleasure of seeing were Jace’s irises, both so intensely gold that sometimes he would feel like he was staring into literal molten gold.

When he noted him being awake, Jace gave a half smile, and propped up on his elbow, softly brushing Simon's hair out of his face, the tips of his calloused fingers tickling his skin. Jace’s voice was low and silent, preserving the softness of morning: “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Simon sloppily smiled, reaching up and carding through his blond tufts of hair. “‘Morning, babe.” He moved his hand to the back of his boyfriend's neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, tracing his jaw when they pulled apart. “Any plans on this fine morning?”

And fine it was. The sun fell into their room through the drapes, pooling over the bed, casting light over them that lightened his hair and giving it an angelic aura. It was also neither too cold nor too hot, just perfect enough to lie there with each other and still remain under the duvet.

Jace shook his head. He leaned down and kissed all over Simon's face. His nose--

”Nope.”

His cheeks. 

”Absolutely.” 

His forehead.

”No plans”

His eyelids. 

“Only you.” Then finally on the mouth again, carefully pressing his chest all the way against Simon's, hovering directly against him and using his forearms to hold him up. After a long time, he finally pulled away. “Breakfast?”

Jace practically knew how to cook just about everything; he was royalty in the kitchen (royalty in other rooms of the house too, but Simon didn't want to inflate his already engorged ego too much.) But despite the large variety of things he could make, he stuck with the basics with Simon, because he knew that was what he liked. This specific morning, like many many others, was one of pancakes and bacon. This specific morning, also like many many others, Simon sat on the counter, popping blueberries into his mouth--the ones set out especially for him--as Jace glided around their kitchen, each and every movement deliberate and precise, pausing his cooking process occasionally to stop and kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

Once the food was ready, Jace left it on the counter for a minute to carry Simon off to the bedroom (bridal style, mind you, Simon's arms wrapped around his neck and everything) then he went back to the kitchen and came back in the room, now carrying a different subject of items. Simon always wondered where he'd learned to balance both plates of breakfast, two sets of silverware, syrup, and a tray of butter in his arms, all at his normally brisk pace.

Simon couldn't help it, it happened every time. He took the very first bite of the morning--and moaned, a low guttural sound, from deep inside of him. “Oh my, God. These are heavenly pancakes, Blondie. Kudos to you.”

Jace laughed, genuinely laughed, something really only Simon could do anymore, and shook his head. “You say that every time I make pancakes.”

“That’s ‘cause it's true; every time you make them.” Simon spoke through a mouthful of half-chewed food, both pancakes and bacon, before quickly digging back in. “Oh, wow, I love you.”

Jace smirked. “Glad to know the basis of your love for me is my cooking skills, Simon.”

“Only the most honest truth for you, my love.”

Once they finished eating, Jace set the plates on the nightstand and pulled Simon onto his lap, quickly pressing their lips together. The blond’s hands ran up and down Simon’s bareback, sending shivers down his spine. He sifted through Jace’s golden locks while exploring his mouth with his tongue, taking time to enjoy the taste of their breakfast, along with just his natural taste. Jace pulled him closer, trailing kisses down his neck, tongue and teeth included,making Simon’s grip on his hair tighten. He could feel the Shadowhunter smirk against his neck and almost became irritated with how good he was at that.

It was a long time before they stopped. It never led to sex (not quite yet). For now, they were just enjoying the feeling of each other’s mouths against their own. That, in fact, was Simon’s favorite kind of morning with Jace.

**Author's Note:**

> my bbs need to be happy


End file.
